onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bian
| affiliation = Tontatta Kingdom | occupation = Leader of Pink Bee Squad | jva = Rie Kugimiya | dfbackcolor = ff0 | dftextcolor = 000 | dfname = Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Suzumebachi | dfename = Bug-Bug Fruit, Model: Hornet | dfmeaning = Insect; Hornet | dftype = Zoan }} Bian is a dwarf from Tontatta Kingdom. She first appeared on Green Bit. Appearance Unlike the stocky build of most other dwarves, Bian has a slender and curvy figure. She has brown eyes, dark brown hair in a bobcut, and a black and pink striped tail. She has a fluffy pale orange scarf, a short dress similarly striped as her tail with long black sleeves, and tight black pants. She wears lipstick and appears to wear a domino mask. She also wears white boots, gloves, and tophat. While in her bee hybrid form, she has a second pair of arms, a pair of gray antannae that curves out over the brim of her hat, and transparent orange insect wings. Personality Bian is quite punctual, since she was stressing the need to leave on time when Leo arrived late. Abilities and Powers As a dwarf she likely possesses great strength, speed, and the ability to cultivate any plant. Devil Fruit Bian ate the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Suzumebachi, a Zoan-class Devil Fruit that allows her the ability to transform into a hornet. Weapons She has a lance. It is unknown how skilled she is in using it, but it can be assumed that she has some proficiency with it. History Dressrosa Arc After the capture of Usopp and Robin, Bian and the other dwarves were tricked into thinking that Usopp is a great hero as well as the descendant of Montblanc Noland. The dwarves requested Usopp to lead them in the fight against the Donquixote Pirates much to Usopp's unpleasant surprise. The dwarves then assembled their army, preparing their mission to rescue 500 of their captured brethren in the dark factory located beneath the Corrida Colosseum. Bringing Usopp and Robin along, the dwarves marched to Dressrosa through an underground passage. They later gathered at the Riku Royal Army Headquarters hidden beneath the flower field and listened to Thunder Soldier's speech about overthrowing Doflamingo. After Usopp, Robin, and Franky were told the story about Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa ten years ago, Bian and the other dwarves prepared for the battle ahead. When it was finally time to commence the decisive operation, Bian and Kabu lead the charge and entered the secret tunnel to the underground world before Thunder Soldier, Usopp, and Robin. They eventually arrived at the trade port. The majority of the dwarves as well as Usopp and Robin later infiltrated the executive tower and went to the room where Trebol and Sugar were located. Leo devised a strategy to take down Sugar by placing a spice known as Tatababasco into her basket of grapes. Bian and the other dwarves cheered for him as he went forward to execute his plan. To lure Trebol away from Sugar, Bian caused a commotion in the trade port with her army of hornets. Unfortunately, the plan to use the Tatababasco on Sugar failed and Bian was shown incapacitated along with the other dwarves. They then cheered for Usopp when he finally mustered the courage to admit his lies and face against Trebol. When Sugar forced the Tatababasco into Usopp's mouth after he was subdued by Trebol, the dwarves were shocked to see that it actually led to Sugar's downfall as Usopp made a horrible expression that terrified Sugar to the point of losing consciousness. With the primary objective of Operation SOP completed, the dwarves wept over Usopp's success. The dwarves then carried Usopp away from an enraged Trebol while Robin held him back. They were then surprised when Hajrudin picked up Usopp. When the former slaves declared their allegiance to their savior, Usopp ordered his newfound followers to destroy the SMILE factory and the dwarves shout out Usopp's name. Doflamingo later trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage" and forced everyone imprisoned into a survival game. During the chaos, Bian's group was reunited with Wicca and Kyros' dwarf group when Kin'emon arrived at the underground trade port and looked on the unconscious Kabu, Rampo and Baxcon in shock. Doflamingo also placed a price on the heads of twelve people. The dwarves were surprised when Doflamingo not only included Usopp in his hit list but also placed the highest price on his head. With Usopp's new followers turning into enemies, the dwarves carried him and fled to the surface. After running through the colosseum stands, the dwarves arrived at the old King's Plateau and reunited with Riku Dold III and Viola. Bian and her group decided to go to the SMILE factory to assist Franky. After arriving at the factory, Bian used the pink bees to display a message to the enslaved dwarves, informing them of Doflamingo's trickery. The dwarves inside the factory managed to unlock the doors, allowing Franky and Bian's group to enter. After Franky defeated Senor Pink, the dwarves began the destruction of the SMILE factory. With the factory demolished, Bian and the other dwarves carried Franky outside and were then seen looking in unison towards the city, much to Franky's confusion. Franky then told them to stop staring and run away from the shrinking Birdcage instead. Later, Bian and the other dwarves saw Zoro racing toward the Birdcage and cheered for him. After Zoro revealed his plan to buy some time, the dwarves became awestruck at him. Since the factory cannot be cut by the Birdcage, the dwarves and Franky used it to push the Birdcage back. When Luffy finally defeated Doflamingo and brought the Birdcage down, the dwarves rejoiced with tears of joy as Luffy's victory was announced to Dressrosa. During the aftermath, the dwarves gathered in front of Kyros and saluted their commander. References Site Navigation fr:Bianne Category:Dwarves Category:Female Characters Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Polearm Wielders